La nueva Banda de Neon LIghts
by AshleyBB
Summary: Neon Lights es un músico que alcanzó la fama, pero por corto tiempo. Ya que los miembros de su banda lo hicieron a un lado de dejándolo en bancarrota. Ahora deberá buscar la manera de salir adelante con la ayuda de su amiga Vinyl Scratch. Juntos formaran una banda que supere a todas las demás.


Neon Lights era un unicornio común y corriente. No podría destacar más que cualquier otro de no ser por su elegante camisa negra y corbata blanca que lo hacían lucir con algo de estilo. Por eso era una lástima que estuviesen sucias, arrugadas y completamente desarregladas, ya que le hacían perder lo poco de cool que tenía. Además de que levitaba dos maletas de cuero con su magia.

Al menos si tuviese unos antojos de sol, podrían pasar desapercibidas sus ojeras por la falta de sueño… pero para Neon su aspecto, en ese momento, no era importante.

Caminaba por las calles de Ponyville con el cabeza gacha y completamente deprimido.

-Me pasa por confiar así ciegamente en esos tipos, ¡sabía que iban a dejarme de lado! ¡Horseapples! ¡Lo sabía! Bueno en realidad no…, pero se siente bien decir estas cosas en voz alta- se dijo a sí mismo.

Varios ponis que pasaban lo miraban y lo señalaban como si estuviese loco. Bueno técnicamente hablar solo, en medio de la calle, en voz alta, no es de lo más normal, pero Neon no podía contener la ira que sentía y que su aspecto lo hiciese parecer como un desamparado no ayudaba.

Siguió andando hasta dar con una pequeña casa en el centro del pueblo. Tenía un solo piso, a diferencia de todas las casas de la manzana que eran de dos o más; el tejado estaba algo viejo y la pintura descolorida. No era la más lujosa del lugar, pero estaba bien conservada.

Era la casa de los sus padres.

Neon les había dicho que iba a seguir su sueño de ser un músico reconocido, a pesar de que sus padres se negaron rotundamente a ello. No querían que su hijo fuera, en sus palabras, "Un hippie musical" y desperdiciara toda su juventud en algo que no era trabajar en el consultorio odontológico con su madre Colgate. Pero el unicornio estaba decidido a seguir a su cutie mark y ser una estrella. Intentó, e intentó cada vez más fuerte, hasta que un día logró un contrato musical con la famosa disquera "hooves records" y su carrera se disparo. Les dijo a sus padres que se iba y ellos solo le respondieron que si quería seguir con esa idea no volviera a la casa. Con humos de grandeza cruzó la puerta y no había hablado con ellos desde entonces.

Ahora no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, dejó las maletas en el suelo, respiró hondo y tragándose su orgullo tocó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear con su casco una vez más la vieja madera y esta vez un grito se escuchó desde adentro.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Espere un segundo…- varios objetos se escucharon caer al suelo haciendo todo tipo de sonidos, algo se había roto seguramente- ¿Quién puso esta pared aquí?, por Celestia, porque no me avisan de estas cosas- escuchó Neon desde afuera.

Nuevamente más sonidos de cosas rompiéndose se escucharon, una y otra vez. Finalmente un yegua color ciruela con una crin morada respondió a la puerta. Su cutie mark no era muy vistosa: consistía en un racimo de uvas con una pequeña frutilla.

-Hola ma, tanto tiempo- dijo Neon con la cola entre las piernas.

Berry Punch no reacciono al instante, sino que tuvo que usar cada neurona de su cerebro para conectar los recuerdos adecuados. Unos segundos después de miradas incomodas galopo hasta su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era abrazado por su madre. Por lo que se dejo llevar. Sintió un calor en el pecho que no había sentido desde que se había ido. Era una sensación que solo un hijo puede entender. Había olvidado cuanto la extrañaba en todo este tiempo. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo líquido y por un segundo pudo olvidar todos sus problemas. Bueno por cinco minutos, diez, quince; cuando el abrazo duró veinte minutos el unicornio no pudo evitar sentirse adolorido. Entonces Berry comenzó a hablar.

-¡Neon! ¡Te extrañe tanto hijo!

-Mama

- ¿Te paso algo?

-Mama

-¿No me digas que ya sos un músico famoso?

-Mama

¿Ya te casaste? ¿Tuviste hijos?

-¡Mamá!

Tienes que presentármelos- decía Berry emocionada mientras apretaba más y más fuerte a Neon con su cascos ignorando a su hijo por completo.

-¡MAMÁ!, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora… Me podes soltar un segundo me duele un poco el cuello.

-Ups, perdón. Es el amor de una madre que no ve a su hijo en años.

- ¿años?- pregunto sorprendido- Solo me fui hace algunos meses. ¿Cómo crees que vaya a casarme y a tener hijos en tan poco tiempo? ¿Estuviste bebiendo?- le respondió mientras se liberaba de los cascos de su madre.

-Solo un poquito, *hic*- respondió.

-Bueno, no deberías, el doctor dijo que…

-Si, si, el doctor dice muchas cosas. No hablemos acá, pasa hijo, quiero que me cuentes todo- dijo Berry ignorándolo mientras abría una ventana y entraba a la casa. Neon levitó las maletas a través del umbral y luego entró. No sin antes preguntarse porque no habían usado la puerta.

El interior de la casa era cálido. Había varios sillones y una mesa en la que cabían tres ponis sin problemas. Todo estaba decorado con flores y adornos de colores. No había un ápice de masculinidad en esa casa. Varios floreros, platos y cuadros se encontraban tirados en el piso los cuales habían sido seguramente embestidos por Berry en su intento de llegar a la puerta. Sobre la mesa un gran botella de Applejack Daniel's estaba casi vacía.

Neon dejo las maletas a un lado del sofá y se sentó en la mesa junto con Berry que tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad extrema. No estaba seguro si era por el whisky o la alegría de verlo.

-¿Y Colgate?- preguntó Neon.

-Tu madre debe estar saliendo del trabajo en este momento, o al menos eso creo- dijo pensativa –cuéntame ¿ese, es un nuevo estilo que se va a poner de moda?- preguntó intrigada al ver las ropas sucias y desarregladas de Neon- porque, si es así, me voy a ahorrar mucho dinero en jabón para la ropa- dijo riéndose.

-Si esto… digamos que sí- respondía nervioso.

Berry frunció el seño algo desconfiada, algo olía mal y no era el alcohol, pero antes de poder bombardear a su hijo con un sin fin de preguntas, y para suerte del unicornio, la puerta de la casa se abrió y entro Colgate con una bata en la mano.

Colgate era una unicornio con dos colores en su crin, blanco y azul. Su piel era de un color algo celeste, tenía un reloj de arena de cutie mark y olía a pasta dental.

-Por Celestia, que día largo. Primero una epidemia de caries provocada por un nuevo tipo de caramelo de Pinkie Pie, te juro Berry si no fuera porque me da más clientes, mataría a esa poni. Luego una ursa menor comenzó a atacar el pueblo porque tenía un diente roto. Y adivina a quien Celestia le pidió que lo arreglara… si exacto a mí. Por suerte con mi habilidad de manipular el tiempo pude hacerlo enseguida, si no creo que hubiese tardado años en remover ese diente- relataba el unicornio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Neon.

Colgate saco un pequeño cepillo de su bata de consultorio y con un poco de magia la levitó hasta un perchero. Por último creó un poco de pasta dental de la nada sobre las cerdas y comenzó a cepillarse. Entonces volteo y vio a Neon sentado en la mesa con Berry.

-Hola ma… ¿Todo cool?- dijo el unicornio incomodo.

Colgate no pudo evitar escupir todo el dentífrico sobre el rostro de su hijo por la sorpresa.

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué hiciste es…- no pudo terminar la frase que su otra madre ya lo estaba abrazando manchándose con la pasta de dientes y saliva que acababa de lanzarle.

Neon recibió el cálido abrazo aun sentando en la mesa y pudo notar el olor a menta que salía de la crin de su otra madre. Volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida en el pecho una vez más. No podía crear que las hubiese extrañado tanto.

-Perdón Neon- le dijo Colgate aun abrazándolo- Tenias razón, no tenía derecho a interponerme en tus sueños. Ahora lo entiendo.

Volvió a formársele ese nudo en la garganta de antes, pero ahora más fuerte. Como esa sensación que te dificulta tragar y te molesta al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias ma, es muy cool de tu parte, pero ahora yo…

Colgate lo interrumpió poniendo un casco sobre su boca silenciándolo.

-Lo sé, leí los diarios, pudiste cumplir tu sueño ¡estas en una banda famosa! ¡Ahora sos una estrella como querías!- Colgate tomó algo de aire y suspiró.

-Estaba equivocada, pero jamás pude decírtelo. Pensé que era algo casi imposible, por eso quería que fueras dentista como yo, eso era algo seguro. Pensándolo bien, mi sueño de ser dentista con esta cutie mark- dijo mirando el reloj de arena que tenía en un costado- También me parecía imposible… - En fin, intente hablarte, pero tu agente siempre me decía que estabas ocupado y después vino la gira... Intente una y otra vez, aunque nunca lo conseguí. Perdóname por tardar tanto…

-Todo está bien ma, no te preocupes- le contestó mientras Neon la abrazaba más fuerte para después dejarla ir.

-Si Colgate, *Hic*, lo importante, *Hic* es que nosotros seis somos una familia de nuevo *hic*- dijo Berry sonriendo.

Entonces Colgate noto la botella de Applejack Daniel's sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada reprobarte a su pareja.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo Berry?- le preguntó seriamente.

-No para nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó mirando un ropero.

-El hecho de que le hablas a un mueble, no es muy difícil de ver.

-Bueno, solo un poquito, *Hic*, porque es un ocasión especial- dijo mientras se servía un nuevo vaso de Applejack Daniel's.

-Es cierto, es hoy especial- dijo Colgate con una sonrisa mientras echaba a una mirada a Neon.

Varias horas pasaron de anécdotas de la "nueva" vida de Neon así como de las cosas que habían estado pasando en Ponyville. Para sorpresa del unicornio era mucho más emocionantes de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Cosas como: El regreso de Nightmare Moon o el ataque de una Ursa Minor. Pero ya anochecía y Neon no había dicho la verdadera razón del porque de su regreso a al pueblo. Estaba en bancarrota.

-Y ¿Cómo ha estado el consultorio?- preguntó Neon

Colgate exhalo un suspiro de decepción.

-Me da pena admitirlo, pero las cosas no están muy bien. Últimamente la princesa a estado pidiéndome que cuide los dientes de casi cualquier animal de Everfree Forest y como la única dentista del pueblo, me toma mucho tiempo. Y los animales no pagan muy bien que digamos… además de que es muy peligroso en algunas ocasiones. Hubo una vez que una Ursa Major me trago y bueno… preferiría no dar los detalles- dijo con una cara incomoda.

-Hasta tuvimos que alquilar tu habitación para ganar algunos bits extra- dijo Berry sonriendo por alguna razón.

El estomago de Neon se revolvió al escuchar esto último. Su habitación estaba siendo ocupada por alguien que no conocía, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era a donde iba a quedarse ahora que no tenía a donde ir. Seguramente sus padres no le negarían el sofá de la sala, pero estaban en una situación económica mala y él no quería ser una carga para ellos, y no iba a serlo. Ahí iba su plan de dejar de ser un desamparado. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora.

Ya era tarde, Berry y Colgate no querían decirlo, pero estaban cansadas y se les cerraban los ojos.

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar Neon?- pregunto Colgate con un bostezo.

- En el hotel del pueblo creo- mintió lo mejor que pudo- Supongo que ya es tarde, mejor me voy mientras las noche es joven.

Levitó sus dos maletas y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa con Colgate detrás de él. Berry había caído sobre la mesa y ahora roncaba como si no hubiese mañana.

-Hijo, si tienes algún problema- dijo señalando la ropa sucia de Neon- No dudes en pedirnos ayuda, Berry y yo, somos tus padres y siempre vamos a estar para ti.

A Colgate y a Neon se le llenaron los ojos de orgullo líquido. Tenía la mejor familia del mundo. El unicornio pasó rápidamente un casco por su cara para limpiarse.

-¿Lo dices por esto?, Nah, es solo lo que está de moda- volvió a mentir.

La verdad era que lo habían echado a patadas de Canterlot y no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

Compartieron un último abrazo y se despidieron. Colgate vio como el unicornio se perdía en una esquina y no pudo evitar sentir una preocupación en el pecho.

Neon comenzó a caminar junto con sus maletas flotantes sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. Mientras insultaba por enésima vez en voz alta a su banda que lo había excluido y dejado en la calle.

-Esto es genial, simplemente genial. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir y ni un bit en el bolsillo. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?- le gritó al cielo que parecio contestarle.

Una gota cayó en su cara, seguida de otra y otra más. De pronto una lluvia torrencial caía sobre Ponyville.

Neon vio como un pequeño arcoíris se movía entre la nubes y se detenía frente a un pegaso gris que volaba algo dispareja y lo suficientemente bajo para que el unicornio la escuchara. Una vez que la estela de colores se disipó, pudo ver que se traba de otro poni alado de crin colorido que ahora sermoneaba a la primera.

-¡Derpy! ¡Ya te había dicho que la tormenta estaba planeada para la semana próxima!- le gritó Rainbow Dash.

-I just don't know what went wrong- dijo la pegaso mientras un pequeño rayo la impactaba.

Neon comenzó a galopar buscando un refugio de la lluvia. Por suerte encontró un pequeño puente y se quedo debajo.

-Me falta un barril con fuego dentro y seria un indigente completo- intentó reírse Neon.

Ahora tenía frío, su camisa estaba mojada como su crin y había comenzado a estornudar. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un intento de producir un pequeño fuego, pero su magia era horrenda si no se trataba de algo relacionado con lasers o música. Por lo que eventualmente, lo único que logro fue un chispa trueno de colores. Después de intentarlo varias veces, y para su sorpresa, logró hacer un pequeña chispa para iniciar un fuego.

-Ha, ¿Quién dijo que Neon no era cool con la magia? ¡Toma eso Trixie!- dijo con aires de superioridad, intentando esconder la tristeza que sentía por vivir debajo de un puente.

Extrañaba la alfombra de su casa que se sentía tan bien debajo de sus cascos, el calor de la chimenea, que era diez veces mayor a lo que daba ese pobre fuego y la comodidad de su cama. Ahora se arrepentía un poco por guardarse sus problemas y no contárselos a sus madres.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando una voz lo despertó de su sueño. Había puesto dos sabanas en el césped para recostarse en un intento de crear una cama.

-¿Neon? ¿Neon Lights? ¿Eres tu bro?- dijo un poni que pasaba cerca del puente.

Se trataba de un unicornio de piel blanca y crin bicolor azul con reflejos celestes. Unas grandes gafas violetas le cubrían los ojos dándole un aire de genialidad impresionante. Su Cutie Mark eran dos notas musicales color negro.

-¿Si y qué? ¿No puede un gran músico descansar debajo de un puente tranqui…? ¿Vinyl Scratch eres tú?

La DJ levantó sus gafas para ver mejor al unicornio y notar la precaria condición en que se encontraba.

-¡Neon! ¿Qué te pasó bro? ¿Luces un poco…?

-Como estiércol, lo sé- concluyó el unicornio- digamos que mi vida no está pasando por el mejor momento- dijo mientras tomaba su corbata y le escurría el agua de la lluvia que ya había terminado.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces. Puedo verlo, pero de verdad. ¿Me puedes decir porque vives debajo de un puente?- preguntó intrigada.

Neon suspiró.

-La verdad es que no tengo casa, ni dinero y el único lugar que pude encontrar para resguardarme de esta maldita lluvia, que por lo visto es culpa de un solo pegaso, fue este lugar.

-Hombre eso es duro.

Vinyl se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, junto al pequeño fuego. Neon sintió un pequeño calor en el pecho que no era debido a la fogata. Vinyl había sido su mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero cuando su banda realizó el hit que los lanzó a la fama, empezaron a perder el contacto. De vez en cuando pensaba en ella, pero nunca creyó que fuese a encontrarla en ese lugar. Seguía tan agradable a la vista como la recordaba.

-Hey, si no tenés ningún lugar a donde ir. ¿Por qué no venís a vivir conmigo un tiempo?

Neon se sorprendió con esto. No iba a mentirse, ese pensamiento pasó por un segundo por su mente, pero nunca creyó que Vinyl le hiciera esa oferta.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- dijo sorprendido Neon.

-Claro bro, no somos así como "mejores amigos" o algo por el estilo. Además con todo este asunto de la magia de la amistad que está dando vueltas…

-Sos increíble. Gracias Vinyl.

-Oh vamos, tu harías lo mismo por mí. Pero tengo que advertirte, mi compañera es un poco, como decirlo… estirada.

-Hey, mientras tenga un techo sobre mi cabeza me conformo- dijo levitando sus maletas y siguiendo a Vinyl.

Un viento sopló fuertemente y arrastró un pequeño papel que se atascó en la cara de Neon. Decía "Batalla de bandas la próxima semana, ¡si tienes las agallas, anótate!"


End file.
